Les jeux sont faits
by Griseldis
Summary: Série de vignettes de cinq cent mots sur des prompts et des pairings aléatoires sur le forum Fairies Fan. [5. Il y a parfois de sacrés miracles, comme survivre alors qu'on était prêt à mourir ou faire découvrir à un être qui ne le savait pas, qu'il a un cœur. Droy/Horologium]
1. Chelia & Max - Toucher

_Si vous aimez Fairy Tail et rigoler, venez faire un tour sur **le forum Fairiesfan** (adresse dans mon profil), des tas de gentilles, et légèrement allumées ce qui ne gâte rien, personnes vous y accueilleront à bras ouverts !_

_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, son univers et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que jouer avec et je les rends gentiment après, sans le moindre jewel, yen ou euro impliqué._

_Note : Il existe un Tableau quelque part, rempli de prompts et de personnages. Le but du jeu est de demander à quelqu'un de tirer les dés pour vous et ainsi de désigner un pairing et un thème… avec les résultats les plus aléatoires, bien entendu ! Merci à Melody05 d'avoir lancé les dés pour moi !_

* * *

.

**Les jeux sont faits**

.

.

Thème : Toucher

Pairing : Max/Chelia

.

La première fois que Max touche Chelia, c'est évidemment sans faire exprès. Elle ne sait même pas qu'il existe et lui la connait juste comme la copine de Wendy, de Lamia.

Tout simplement, Chelia court dans les escaliers de Fairy Tail, et elle tombe. Avant d'avoir même le temps de réfléchir, elle est dans les bras de Max qui lui sourit et qui, après l'avoir remis sur pied, s'éloigne avec une recommandation de prudence.

C'est tout. Pas d'étincelles, de chansons ou de cœur qui bat. D'ailleurs, à l'époque Chelia aime Leon et il n'y a aucun autre homme au monde.

.

La deuxième fois que Max touche Chelia, elle est aveuglée par les larmes, dévorée par l'inquiétude et à bout de force d'avoir tant usé son pouvoir.

Lamia Scale est attaqué.

Chelia ne sait rien, ni qui sont les ennemis, ni pourquoi, ni où sont Cherry, Leon ou Jura.

Elle ne sait pas que Fairy Tail et Blue Pegasus sont arrivés, que la bataille est gagnée, elle sait juste que quelqu'un la prend dans ses bras et lui dit que tout va bien et que tout va s'arranger.

Elle n'a aucune raison d'y croire et elle se met à pleurer frénétiquement.

.

La troisième fois que Max touche Chelia, elle est complètement ivre.

C'est le mariage de Leon, mais pas avec elle, et elle a découvert qu'on pouvait boire assez pour que ça semble drôle.

Un an plus tôt, lors de l'attaque de la guilde, Leon a rencontré Meldy. Il était amoureux de la mère, elle était amoureuse de la fille. Un couple destiné quoi.

Max lui dit qu'elle a assez bu et qu'il est temps de se calmer. Sa main est sur son poignet et ça l'insupporte. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Elle se dégage rudement et reprend un autre verre.

.

La quatrième fois que Max touche Chelia, c'est une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas pour la veille.

Il sait ce que ça fait les cœurs brisés, et il sait aussi que l'alcool ne résout rien. Chelia qui a vécu l'agonie jusqu'à ce que Wendy s'occupe de sa gueule de bois approuve avec ferveur.

Il parle beaucoup, et il est drôle. Il l'amuse. Il ne pourrait pas être plus différent de Leon.

Chelia le remarque, et la pensée la surprend.

Cela dit, son cœur est trop blessé pour que ça aille plus loin.

.

La première fois que Chelia touche Max, elle tremble comme une feuille à l'idée qu'il la rejette.

C'est juste sa main qu'elle glisse dans la sienne mais ça veut dire beaucoup plus. Au cours des deux années précédentes, il lui a semblé qu'elle l'attirait et la sensation l'a enivrée mais soudain, elle se rend compte que si jamais elle s'est trompée, ça la dévastera.

Elle ose un coup d'œil. Max est écarlate et il la regarde avec incrédulité et ravissement.

Chelia se met à rire, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus différent de Leon et elle en est ravie.

.

* * *

_Le compte est bon /o/ 5 x 100 mots ! A bientôt pour une autre vignette sur un pairing tout aussi loufoque ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas le guide…_


	2. Biska & Dobengal - Prise de conscience

_Ceci est une histoire en réponse à un défi en continu sur** le forum Fairies Fan**. Du rire, des papotages, une super ambiance... et Fairy Tail bien entendu. L'adresse est sur mon profil._

_Merci à **yami** (huh, c'est vraiment la surprise ! Aucune idée de ce qui peut tomber), **Bymeha**, **Awaix** (ce que je trouve dommage c'est que comme on ne connait rien sur Dobengal, difficile de faire une vraie histoire d'amour...), **Melody05** pour leur review ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

_Un autre merci à Bymeha pour avoir lancé les dés pour moi ! (et encore un troisième pour avoir créé le fameux tableau…)_

* * *

.

**Les jeux sont faits**

.

.

Thème : Prise de conscience

Pairing : Biska/Dobengal

.

Biska s'éveille d'un coup, et se demande où elle est.

Puis elle se souvient qu'elle est à Crocus pour la première édition des Grands Jeux, dans l'auberge attribuée à la guilde.

Elle se frotte les yeux, encore endormie, cherchant distraitement ce qui a bien pu la réveiller. La faible lumière bleutée qui se glisse entre les interstices des volets indique que l'aube n'est pas loin, et qu'il est donc beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever.

Décidée à se rendormir, elle baille, se blottit dans les draps et se retourne.

Il y a un homme dans son lit. Un homme _nu_.

.

Dobengal s'éveille d'un coup, au hurlement d'une femme.

A peine conscient, il bondit hors du lit, sort un kunai et se met en position défensive. Là, il ouvre enfin les yeux et regarde sans comprendre la chambre inconnue et la femme tout aussi inconnue qui le regarde avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'horreur.

C'est elle qui a crié.

Il se rend enfin compte qu'il est à poil, qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être plus habillée et il se rappelle, par bribes teintées d'alcool, la soirée de la veille.

D'accord. Son visage est quand même vaguement familier.

Mais comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

.

« Je fais partie de Fairy Tail ! » brame fièrement Biska, comme s'il y avait de quoi se vanter après la performance spectaculairement minable, de leur guilde.

Pourtant Biska est fière d'elle. Oui, ils sont arrivés derniers, mais ils sont arrivés.

Et après l'année affreuse qu'ils ont eu, c'est quelque chose d'avoir été capable de se présenter, même s'ils se sont pris la branlée du siècle.

Alors, tandis que les autres sont restés à ruminer, elle a décidé de sortir pour fêter ça.

Un jeune homme masqué s'assoit près d'elle au comptoir et elle accepte en souriant le verre qu'il lui propose.

.

Elle est mignonne, déjà bien imbibée et Dobengal décide de tenter sa chance, prêt à faire jouer qu'il est de Sabertooth, cette guilde qui encore inconnue une semaine auparavant s'est proclamée, en remportant les jeux, la plus puissante de tout Fiore.

Ils boivent, largement, et lorsqu'elle lui propose d'aller dans un endroit plus privé, de préférence pourvu d'un lit, il accepte forcément.

De retour au présent et vu l'air de surprise qu'elle affiche, elle ne doit pas se rappeler clairement de cette partie-là ni des choses très intéressantes faites ensuite.

Dommage, Dobengal aurait bien été partant pour un round matinal.

.

Biska soupire de soulagement quand la porte se referme sur l'inconnu avec qui elle a (indubitablement) passé la nuit.

Elle se sent idiote et ne sait pas ce qui a pu la pousser à boire autant et à s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui.

Enfin si, elle sait. Une saloperie d'année et sa relation avec Arzack qui est au point mort.

Bon, décide-t-elle en se levant.

D'abord, une douche.

Ensuite, une conversation sérieuse avec son crétin de coéquipier.

Finalement, retour à Magnolia où elle le trainera jusqu'à l'autel.

Désormais, se jure-t-elle, c'est le seul homme près duquel elle se réveillera.

.

* * *

_5x100, le compte est bon ! __Finalement, je n'ai pas été capable de détruire le couple Biska/Arzack x) Peut-être aussi parce qu'on ne sait vraiment rien sur Dobengal. J'ai casé le kunai (il a l'air d'être un ninja) et Sabertooth mais bon, à part ça… En tout cas, c'est vraiment très amusant d'écrire sur ces pairings incongrus. A bientôt pour un autre couple tout aussi loufoque ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas le guide ;)_


	3. Risley & Laxus - Peur, appréhension

_Ceci est une histoire en réponse à un défi en continu sur** le forum Fairies Fan**. Du rire, des papotages, une super ambiance... et Fairy Tail bien entendu. L'adresse est sur mon profil._

_Merci à **Awaix**,** Crowny **et** rukiia **pour leur review ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

_Un autre merci à Crowny pour avoir lancé les dés pour moi ! _

* * *

.

**Les jeux sont faits**

.

.

Thème : Peur - Appréhension

Pairing : Risley/Laxus

.

Risley se regarde dans la glace et le miroir lui renvoie l'image d'une femme de taille moyenne et beaucoup trop grosse pour les canons de la mode.

Elle ferme les yeux, murmure un mot, a un geste de la main et lorsqu'elle se regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, la voilà fine et élancée, tout en belles courbes harmonieuses.

Elle pose ses mains sur son reflet et délicatement effleure ce corps parfait qui n'est pas le sien.

Elle tente un sourire, et ce sourire se remplit de larmes et de désespoir.

L'aimera-t-il encore s'il la voit comme elle est vraiment ?

.

Laxus est nerveux.

Cela l'énerve, parce qu'il trouve ridicule d'être nerveux. Et que les sourires ouvertement moqueurs d'Ever, Freed et Bixrow lui donnent envie de balancer quelques éclairs.

Ils riraient moins avec quinze mille volts dans le corps.

« A quelle heure, la réservation ? demande pour la centième fois Bixrow.

― En tout cas, la limousine c'est super romantique et puis la centaine de roses… » ajoute Freed en contrefaisant un soupir rêveur.

« Mais ça ne vaut pas la bague, pouffe Ever. Ni le costume. »

Et les voilà tous les trois repartis d'un fou rire.

Laxus grogne. Nerveux _et_ énervé.

Merci les gars.

.

Elle l'avait connu trois ans auparavant en accompagnant Milli à Fairy Tail. A un moment ou à un autre, ça avait dégénéré en concours de beauté qu'en tant que Sirène, elle se devait de gagner.

Evergreen aussi participait et ses compagnons étaient venus l'encourager.

Après, il y avait eu une grande fête, beaucoup de rires, un jeu crétin de baisers.

« Et il n'a jamais vu que la version de ce jour-là, la version belle, » pense-t-elle avec amertume.

Il a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour elle ce soir. Elle a décidé : elle sera elle-même. Elle ne veut plus lui mentir.

.

Il a l'air d'un putain de pingouin.

Et tout ça c'est une putain de mauvaise idée.

Merde, comment on demande à la femme qu'on aime de vous épouser ? Pourquoi est-il tombé dans les clichés débiles, genre roses et limousine ? Risley n'est pas comme ça.

D'ailleurs elle a sa forme de grosse dondon, qu'elle n'arbore d'habitude que quand elle dort, et elle a l'air de faire la gueule.

Merde.

Mais quelle idée, franchement ! Dire qu'il a aussi réservé un violoniste. On peut faire plus branquignole ?

« Arrête, » brame-t-il au chauffeur. « On descend. »

Il entraine Risley dehors, décidé à faire sa demande ici-même.

.

Un bordel. Il l'a fait descendre devant un bordel. Il a été la chercher en limousine pour l'amener devant un bordel.

Depuis qu'il l'a vue, il a l'air furieux.

Ils ont l'air ridicule, lui beau et élégant comme jamais, elle grosse et engoncée dans une robe qui souligne plus qu'elle ne cache ses bourrelets.

Alors, c'est fini ? Il va la larguer devant une maison de passe et il ira peut-être même s'amuser dedans après.

Maintenant que ce qu'elle craignait tant est arrivé, elle se rend compte qu'elle est presque soulagée. Elle sera digne. Grosse, moche, le cœur brisé. Mais digne.

.

D'accord.

Il a choisi le lieu le plus pourri de la terre. Dans les films, quand ce genre de chose arrive, on tombe sur une plage et un splendide clair de lune.

Lui il a la lumière vulgaire et criarde des néons, les bramements des ivrognes et l'odeur âcre de l'urine.

Un sans-faute, quoi.

Il ne manque plus qu'à rameuter un maquereau pour le prêtre et des putes pour les demoiselles d'honneur.

Elle va l'envoyer bouler, c'est clair. Elle va d'ailleurs sûrement le plaquer.

Il le voit avec certitude dans son regard soudain froid. Comme si elle préparait le coup.

.

« Risley, je suis sans doute l'homme le plus pathétique de la terre, là tout de suite _(Mais tu ne peux pas aller au-delà de mon image, pas vrai ?)_ alors je sais déjà que tu vas être en colère _(Non, mon chéri. Pas en colère. Jamais contre toi. Je t'aime) _et je t'assure que je voulais le faire mieux que ça (_il n'y a pas de bonne manière de faire ça)_ et souviens-toi que je t'aimerai toujours… » (_Arrête, avec ces mots doux. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Ne me mens pas. Dis-le enfin que je puisse rentrer chez moi et pleurer_)

.

Il a préparé tout un beau discours. Vu sa tronche, c'est à peu près aussi concluant que pisser dans un volcan pour l'éteindre.

Il sent soudain une violente colère monter en lui.

Merde, il essaie, ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose ? C'est juste pas son genre toutes ces conneries romantiques.

Il va tenter l'honnêteté.

« Bon, écoute, tu me les brises à me regarder comme si t'étais la reine des glaces alors ouvre tes oreilles : Oui clairement, j'ai merdé, mais je t'aime, et je veux t'épouser. C'est oui, ou c'est non ? »

Voilà.

Une demande magistrale. Il devrait écrire un livre.

.

Elle a beau s'être promis de rester digne, avoir blindé son cœur tant qu'elle a pu, ce ton irascible qu'il a pris (même s'il n'a jamais été d'un naturel aimable) lui a fait mal au-delà de tout.

Les larmes ont jailli malgré ses efforts. Elle se sent prête à lui promettre de toujours utiliser la magie, de n'être qu'une gracieuse poupée, mais qu'il ne l'abandonne pas. Comment a-t-elle pu être si vaniteuse et avide ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu avoir plus ? Il était avec elle et avait l'air de l'apprécier. C'était déjà tant de bonheur !

« …t'épouser. C'est oui, oui c'est non ? »

Hein ?

.

Laxus a lâchement fermé les yeux. Il est relativement sûr qu'elle ne l'attaquera pas (ou plutôt, il est assez confiant pour se dire qu'il percevra le geste) et il n'a pas envie de la voir rouge de colère et furieuse. Avec ce visage tout rond, ça lui donne l'air d'une gamine, et Laxus se sent très faible face à une gamine qui a le visage de Risley.

Il sent soudain un choc, pas d'un coup, mais d'un corps dans ses bras.

« Alors ? » Demande-t-il la voix un peu émue.

Et tandis qu'elle l'embrasse, il se dit que ça doit être oui.

.

* * *

_10 x 100 ! Je crois que j'aurai pu en faire dix fois plus. Notamment l'avis de Laxus sur le physique de la version « grosse ». Pour moi elle redevient normale quand elle dort, et après un vague choc, il a décidé qu'il s'en tapait. Seulement, il n'en a jamais parlé, en se disant qu'elle avait p't'être des complexes ou un truc de fille du genre. En tout cas, ils se comprennent, c'est fou. Je les ai quand même trouvés trognons. Un avis sur la question ?_

_En tout cas, à bientôt pour un autre pairing aussi fun et absurde, sponsorisé par le forum Fairies Fan /o/ !_


	4. Lucy & Happy - Prise de conscience

_Ceci est une histoire en réponse à un défi en continu sur** le forum Fairies Fan**. Du rire, des papotages, une super ambiance... et Fairy Tail bien entendu. L'adresse est sur mon profil._

_Merci à **Jyanadavega**,** Crowny **et** rukiia **pour leur review ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

_Un autre merci à Jyan' pour avoir lancé les dés pour moi ! _

* * *

.

**Les jeux sont faits**

.

.

Thème : Prise de conscience

Pairing : Happy/Lucy

.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu me détestes ? »

Lucy lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis comprit en entendant rire Natsu très fort, derrière elle.

Elle regarda à nouveau Happy et s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux plein de larmes.

« Il ne te déteste pas, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Il est perdu, lui aussi. »

Happy baissa la tête, et Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Natsu.

Un mois auparavant, Happy s'était réveillé sous une forme parfaitement humaine, en dehors d'une carnation bleue curieusement seyante, et sans aucun souvenir.

A ce jour, ni Polyussica, ni Levi n'avaient trouvé la moindre explication, ni la moindre solution.

.

« Est-ce que tu me préférais avant ? »

Lucy, qui avait accepté d'héberger Happy l'humain leva les yeux au ciel.

« Personne ne te préférait avant, c'est juste bizarre. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais c'est toujours toi. Je reconnais ta manie de squatter…

― Natsu n'a rien dit quand je lui ai dit que j'allais vivre ici. »

Natsu faisait son deuil, d'une certaine manière, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il finirait par accepter, et adorer, ce nouveau Happy.

« Je déteste quand il me regarde, parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'il voit. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux : « Mais je te vois, moi… »

.

« Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ? »

Il y eut des cris étonnés, mais Happy soutint fermement le regard de Lily, revenu le jour même, et qui avait expliqué que de telles transformations arrivaient parfois aux Exceeds à l'adolescence, quoique généralement pas si complètes, et qu'il en avait pour dix minutes à rendre à Happy son apparence et ses souvenirs.

« Mais pourquoi attendre ? » protesta Natsu, et pour la première fois, Happy ne baissa pas les yeux et l'affronta.

« Parce que moi aussi, j'existe. »

Puis il sortit de la guilde, et Lucy, qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait se précipita derrière lui.

.

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

Lucy était face à lui, sous la pluie battante.

En réponse, elle prit ses mains et la serra entre les siennes.

« Happy, tout va bien. Tout va juste redevenir normal.

― Parce que maintenant, je ne suis pas normal, c'est ça.

― Normalement tu es un chat. Mais j'apprécie les deux versions.

― Moi non. Je me déteste. Je ne veux pas redevenir normal, comme tu dis. »

Lucy soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

Il la prit par les épaules, avec violence, et pourtant c'est presque timidement qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis il s'enfuit.

.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu m'oublieras ? »

C'était la question qu'il lui avait posé, lorsqu'il était revenu au matin, trempé et les vêtements en lambeaux.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il était entré dans le cercle tracé par Lily, et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, Happy, le chat ailé à la voix aigrelette était enfin lui-même, très étonné d'apprendre son aventure, dont, ironiquement, il ne gardait aucun souvenir.

« C'est drôle, il a tout oublié… » commenta Levy au cours de la fête qui célébrait le 'retour' d'Happy.

Lucy sourit sans répondre.

Presque distraitement, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait tellement envie de pleurer.

.

* * *

_Et 5 x 100 ! Pauvre Lucy quand même, même si je trouvais qu'Happy en format humain était plutôt mignon._

_A bientôt pour un autre pairing tout aussi fun et absurde ! (J'en profite pour inviter tous les amateurs des pairings rares, voire absurdes, à rejoindre la team Kiwi sur Fairies Fan ! Non seulement on est tordu, en plus on l'assume et par-dessus le marché, on est riche en vitamine C. Moi j'appelle ça un combo gagnant. Plus de détails sur mon profil.)_


	5. Droy & Horologium - Miracle

_Ceci est une histoire en réponse à un défi en continu sur** le forum Fairies Fan**. Du rire, des papotages, une super ambiance... et Fairy Tail bien entendu. L'adresse est sur mon profil._

_Merci à **Awaix**, **Jyanadavega**,** Crowny **et** rukiia **pour leur review ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

_Un autre merci à Jyan' pour avoir lancé les dés pour moi ! _

* * *

.

**Les jeux sont faits**

.

.

Thème : Miracle

Pairing : Droy/Horologium

.

Finalement, songe Droy, ça lui va de mourir ici, digéré par une plante carnivore géante.

Ça a même quelque chose qui ressemble à de la justice poétique. Il s'est servi de plantes pour gagner sa vie, il meurt en servant de repas à une autre.

Et de toutes manières, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Dans la nouvelle version du Shadow Gear, il est juste le gros patapouf qui se traine péniblement derrière.

Ce connard de Gajil n'aura qu'à le remplacer.

(Droy sait qu'il n'est pas rationnel, et qu'il boude comme un gamin, mais il va crever. C'est une bonne excuse.)

.

Finalement, alors qu'il est sur le point de finir fondu, ses vêtements partent déjà en lambeaux, il y a comme un flash, et il se retrouve soudain dans une boîte en bois, avec un couvercle transparent.

Sa première pensée, parfaitement incongrue, c'est que ses amis de dehors lui ont envoyé un cercueil.

La seconde c'est que merde, ils auraient pu prendre le modèle sans vitrine.

« Rassurez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité, » dit une voix un peu nasillarde et s'il n'était pas comprimé dans un cercueil parlant, ses vêtements bouffés par l'acide et dans l'estomac d'une plante carnivore, il serait presque d'accord.

.

Finalement, il finit par sortir.

Erza a coupé la gigantesque dionée en deux, et son monde verdâtre et plein de sucs gastriques s'est vu illuminé par la lumière du soleil.

Et c'est con à dire, mais ça lui fait quand même plaisir, même s'il est juste un gros patapouf à moitié à poil et couvert de bave de plante, quand Levy et Jet se précipitent vers lui en pleurant et en riant.

Le cercueil parlant et vitré a disparu, et plus tard dans la soirée, il apprend qu'en fait c'était un esprit de Lucy. Sauvé par une horloge. La loose.

.

Finalement, et il a hésité parce qu'il se sent un peu stupide, il demande à Lucy de rappeler l'esprit en question.

Lucy, quoiqu'un peu surprise, s'exécute, et il voit enfin du cadran au balancier, son sauveur.

Je voulais te remercier, explique-t-il à l'horloge, qui le regarde d'un air poli.

Droy se dit qu'il a l'air terriblement con à parler avec un meuble, mais comme le meuble en question lui a sauvé la vie, c'est le minimum.

Alors il lui tend, gêné, un paquet-cadeau. C'est un réveil. Il ne sait pas trop quel genre de cadeau pourrait plaire à une horloge.

.

Le réveil est rouge.

Les aiguilles bougent.

Il fait tic-tac.

Il sonne quand la petite aiguille atteint l'aiguille argenté.

Les réveils sont fascinants, décide Horologium, et les humains qui les offrent sont des gens charmants.

D'ailleurs l'humain qui le lui a offert ressemble un peu au réveil, avec sa figure ronde et sa mèche qui lui retombe sur le visage, comme une aiguille sur un cadran.

C'est la première fois que l'Esprit reçoit un cadeau, et c'est assez pour lui faire comprendre que ce Droy est exceptionnel.

Et, quand il pense à lui, chose étrange, son balancier rate un battement.

.

* * *

_5 x 100 ! J'ai failli ne pas introduire de romance, et la dernière phrase a été longtemps remaniée parce que je voulais qu'elle commence par « Finalement » Pis, finalement (!) j'ai préféré introduire ce minuscule brin d'embryon de sentiment. Alors, ai-je réussi à faire un Droy/Horologium un brin IC et crédible ?_

_En tout cas, à bientôt pour un autre pairing aussi fun et absurde, sponsorisé par le forum Fairies Fan et la team Kiwi /o/ !_


End file.
